


Watching Over You

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Polyamory, Wax Play, off-screen scene negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: She didn’t save Jessica due to a command from the Lord - she saved her for her own benefit. Her own selfish desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I screwed with the timeline a lot for this fic. Assume that Anna never tore out her grace and she’s an angel in s1. Assume Jo’s already a badass hunter. You know the drill. 
> 
> If you’re going to do a scene with someone please research beforehand, set up a safeword, give the sub aftercare, etc.
> 
> My URL is samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

Anna grips Jessica tight and pulls her from the flames, healing the wounds in her belly.  **  
**

“What _are_ you?” Jess asks, eyes wide with fear. They’re standing near Jessica’s school in the dark and Anna watches as Jessica shivers.

“My name is Anna. I’m an Angel of the Lord and I heard your cry.”

“This can’t be happening. Can’t be real.”

“Yes, it can.” Anna squeezes Jessica’s hand. “I’m real.”

“What would an angel want with me?” Jessica whispers, eyes welling up with tears that aren’t quite ready to fall. She yanks her hand away and Anna lets her.

“We have work for you,” Anna lies. She didn’t save Jessica due to a command from the Lord - she saved her for her own benefit. Her own selfish desires.

Jessica shakes her head. “I don’t believe in God.”

“I know.” Anna tilts her head, regarding Jessica closely. “I’ll take you to the Roadhouse.”

Jessica wrinkles her nose. “Are you insane? I have no idea where that is. I don’t know you. I’m not going anywhere until I get answers.”

“If you wish to be a hunter like Sam and Dean Winchester, you must go to the Roadhouse situated in Nebraska and talk to Ellen and Jo. You’ll fit in well there. Unless you’d rather stay in school?”

“Where’s Sam?”

“He can’t help you. Not unless you train to be like him.”

Jessica looks like she might cry again but then tilts her chin up, squaring her shoulders. “Fine. Let’s go. But when we get there I better get some real fucking answers.”

* * *

So, teleportation is a thing. Anna uses it to take them where they need to go and before Jess knows it she’s standing awkwardly outside the Roadhouse, the angel nowhere to be seen.

Well. Might as well get it over with. She could flip the fuck out later.

Jess walks in and sees a tiny little blonde right away that she hopes is Jo or Ellen. There’s this adorable scowl on her face and she looks about ready to punch a guy at the bar who has dared to lay a hand on her. She can obviously handle herself just fine, but Jess can’t help but saunter over anyway.

“Hey, need any help with this asshole? I’ll throw him out on his ass for you if you want.”

Jess is 5’11”, young and strong. She can make good on her offer and throw him out easy.

The girl snorts. “He’s nothing.”

“Hey!”

“ _Beat it_ , loser,” Jess hisses, voice low.

“Another man-hating lesbian, what a surprise,” the guy slurs and walks off.

“Charming,” Jess says, rolling her eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Jess. Yours?”

“Jo Harvelle,” Jo says, grabbing a beer and handing it over to a customer. “Why are you here?”

“I was told you could help me,” Jess says, wondering where the _fuck_ the angel was. Sure would make this whole damn thing easier.  

“You a hunter?”

“Not yet. Maybe you could show me the ropes?”

Jess likes to think she’s good at reading people. She sees a struggle in Jo, like she’s working through the pros and cons of sending Jess away and it makes perfect sense - Jess is a stranger.

“You need to talk to my Mom before I agree to anything. You pass her tests and then we’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Jess gets a crash course of sorts. Demons, shapeshifters and a lot of other fucked up other shit exist. Jo and Ellen mutter ‘Christo’, poke at her with silver, mention shit about retinal flares and throw holy water on her for good measure.

“I’m not sure Sam Winchester knows I’m alive.”

Ellen frowns at her. She’s been doing that a lot. “Why not?”

Jess shrugs. “I was saved from a fire and told to come here. Sam saw me in our bedroom, but when I was pulled from the flames he was gone.”

“That makes no sense! How could he have been gone already? Why would he leave you at all?”

“Like I said… I think he assumed I was dead. Um. I was saved by something that wasn’t human.”

“What do you think it was?” Jo asks, leaning closer to Jess.

“She said she was an angel. It teleported me here.”

“Get out of here. Angels are nothing but a fairytale.”

“That’s what I thought too, but she sounded pretty fucking convincing.”

Jo and Ellen exchange glances then Jo wiggles into her pants pocket and hands over a cell phone. “Guessing you’re gonna wanna call Sam? Doesn’t look like you have a phone on you.”

Jess lets out a relieved exhale. “Holy shit. Thank you.”

* * *

For awhile Anna is content to watch from a distance. She observes Jess learning how to hold and shoot a gun in a secluded field, the way that Jo moves in close and touches Jess’s lower back. She watches them whisper together, laugh and kiss.

Anna sees so many intimate moments and she wants them for herself. Wants to be a part of it.

It’s wrong to feel this way and it’s worse to show her face - but she’s been falling for awhile now, so what the hell.

They’re about to head back to Jo’s room when Anna wills herself to be seen.

“The fuck!” Jo yelps and doesn’t waste time in pointing a gun at her. “Better start talking.”

“Anna!”

“Anna who?” Jo asks and Anna is surprised by the pain in her chest, the sting of the question.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord,” Anna says sadly. “I’ve been watching over you.”

“Anna is the one who saved me. I… wouldn’t be alive without her.”

Jo puts her gun away, some of the hardness leaving her eyes. “Well, in that case, you’re welcome to join us in my room.”

“And do what?”

“Oh, angel,” Jess says, then presses flush against Anna. “We’re gonna have some _fun_.”

* * *

“What’s the candle for?” Anna asks, head tilting to one side.

Jess is completely naked and cuffed to the queen size bed. Jo smacks her thighs until she spreads them wide, bare pussy on display for Jo and Anna.

“Come closer and you’ll see,” Jo says, a small smirk on her lips.

“My guess is you’re gonna like it.” Jess squirms a little. “I mean… if, um. If you’re attracted to me or -”

Within moments Anna is on the bed, the kisses to her mouth sloppy and eager.

Jess can work with this.

“I’m gonna show you how to take care of her,” Jo demands, making Jess’s cunt clench. “Next time you can have full control. For now - watch.”

Anna doesn’t seem to want to stop kissing her but obeys and settles in next to Jess, eyes following Jo’s hands.

Jo waits until she has the full attention of the angel and Jess before picking up the candle and smirking. “To properly play with Jess you gotta tease her a bit, but for your sake, I’ll get to the really fun stuff right away. Jess?”

“ _Y-yeah_. That sounds good.” She hates and loves how she’s already trembling. “Keep going.”

There’s a _hungry_ look in Jo’s eyes as she stands over Jess. “The further away I keep it from Jess’s skin, the safer it’ll be -”

“I can heal any injuries she may receive,” Anna says.

“Oh.” Jo blinks in surprise but recovers quickly. “Thank you.”

Jess is vibrating on the bed. “Please. Hurry up.”

“I’m gonna turn you into my canvas,” Jo rasps and begins to drip wax onto her breasts and tummy, the burning sensation making Jess gasp in pleasure-pain.

“I want to touch,” Anna says, voice low. “I want to help.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jess breathes, nodding. “C’mon.”

“Go ahead,” Jo says.

Anna scoots down the bed, much to Jess’s dismay and situates herself between her legs. “Can I touch you anywhere?”

“God, yes.”

Anna beams and leans down, kissing her cunt.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

“We’re gonna make you scream,” Jo says as Anna sticks out her tongue for a taste.

“I don’t doubt it.”


End file.
